Friends
by shadowdelta47
Summary: Episode 2: Shadow X must rescue Gir from an unknown villain.
1. Chapter 1

Friends

Chapter 1

Shadow's first day on the job had been a boring one. First, he had to fix an interdimensional hyperspace portal in the Ben 10 universe, and then escort a nuclear hydrogen bomb from North Korea to Washington D.C. in the The X's universe. So far, he hadn't done anything exciting.

As he reported back to headquarters at the Elder's tower, he felt like taking a nap. He hopped onto the couch in his own personal living quarters. Before he fell asleep, he hoped something exciting would happen.

**Meanwhile, in the Invader Zim universe…**

Gir was sad. After Zim had replaced him with a brand – new S.I.R. unit, he had taken his possessions and left. All he had now was his toy pig, his waffle mix, and himself.

"Wellllllll, I least I still got my tuna!" exclaimed the malfunctioning robot. He then proceeded to flip open his boot rockets, and suck out the tuna paste inside. He didn't notice the figure approaching him as he joyfully sucked away.

"Hey."

Gir instantly turned around, foot still in his mouth.

"How would you like to help in the overthrow of the entire multiverse?"

Gir took his foot out of his mouth and said, "Will I get biscuitssssssss?"

"Um…yes."

Gir instantly switched to Duty Mode, stood up, and saluted. "Then I will be happy to help, new master."

"Excellent…" The mysterious figure gave a devilish smile.

"Hey Shadow! Wake up! You're needed!" yelled the escort.

"Mmmmm…..five more minutes….."

"No, now!" The escort then pulled a frying pan out of nowhere, and smacked Shadow in the head with it.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for?" said Shadow, now seemingly awake.

"To get you up! Now hurry, the Elders want you immediately!"

In the Elder's room, the air was tense. Every single one of the Elder's faces was grim.

Shadow felt a bit out of place with this atmosphere of imminent doom. "So, what's got you guys so worked up?" he asked.

Bugs was the first to speak. "An unknown person has taken someone or something out of its own universe."

"Okay….so?"

Mickey spoke next. "Since the object was taken, and didn't leave of its own free will, its native universe will slowly destabilize, and eventually be destroyed."

"That doesn't sound good." Replied Shadow.

"It's not. You must retrieve the object taken and return it to its own universe."

"_Well, it's somewhat exciting, so I'll take it." _thought Shadow. "Don't worry, I'll do my best, Elders!" He then left to compete his mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shadow spent several hours looking through universe after universe for the so-called missing object that might begin the apocalypse for its origin universe.

After a while, his tracking device started beeping. "_I must be getting close." _He thought.

He finally arrived at the object's location. Checking his wrist computer, Shadow realized that he was in The Modifiers universe. It was an old Nicktoon that was scrapped after one episode.

Shadow tracked the signal to an old warehouse. Upon opening the door, a giant cage dropped down on him. He was vaguely reminded of Phineas and Ferb.

"So, you're the Elder's new puppet, hmm? Well, if you intend to stop me, you can't do it from that cage."

"Who the hell are you?"

A figure that slightly resembled Slenderman stepped of the shadows. "I… am the Baron! And using this robot with a simple minded brain, I shall spread complete and utter stupidity to the entire multiverse!"

"Aaaaaand how do you plan to do that?"

"Why with my Ultra Ray, of course!"

At this, he revealed what appeared to be a giant, cliché-looking, death ray.

"By plugging this device directly into the idiot's brain, I will transmit waves of stupidness to every universe in existence!"

Shadow was completely dumbfounded at the complete clichéness and kid-like plan of this Baron. "Okay, one: what idiot are you using?"

The Baron stepped aside to reveal Gir, still sucking the tuna in his foot.

"I pooted."

Shadow had a blank expression. "I should have known. And two: how will you avoid the effects of the ray?"

"Easy." Said the Baron. "I'll be wearing this metal helmet."

That was it. Shadow had had enough.

He blew open the cage with his riot cannon, startling the Baron. He then proceeded to destroy the ray, knock out the Baron, and pick up Gir.

"Alright you stupid, little S.I.R. unit, time to get you back home."

He then proceeded to use his instant transmission to get out of there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shadow soon arrived in the Invader Zim universe, with Gir clinging to him like a three-year-old.

"Alright little guy," he said to the tiny S.I.R. unit. "We're here. You can get off now."

Gir still held on.

"Get off."

Gir held on tighter.

"GET OFF."

Gir scrambled onto Shadow's head and held on with a vise grip.

"DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE MEANING OF GET OFF?!"

Gir gave him an upside-down puppy-dog look.

"…stop that."

Gir then smiled. "You saved me, so you're my new master."

Shadow was confused. "Isn't Zim your master?"

Gir then explained how he had been replaced by a brand new S.I.R. unit.

"Wow, that must suck." Shadow really felt sorry for the little robot. "Wait a minute…the Elders said a universe would destabilize if something left it unwillingly. Hmmm…."

Shadow looked Gir in the eyes. "Hey buddy, you wanna come live with me?"

Gir vigorously nodded.

"Okay then."

"YAY, I'm gonna be sick!"

"Wait, wha-"

Gir then proceeded to throw up all over Shadow.

"_Please Lord; do not curse me with any more adorable little idiots."_

At the moment, Shadow spotted a small object falling toward them. It kind of looked like-

*CONK*

"No more space. Home on Earth. Yay."

Lying before Shadow was a slightly burned Space Core, looking at him with its one orange optic.

Shadow then proceeded to shake his fist at the sky, yelling various profanities.


End file.
